


Fandom Drabbles

by thisbluewall



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex Fierro is a Little Shit, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Post-9 from the Nine Worlds (Magnus Chase), They/Them Pronouns for Alex Fierro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluewall/pseuds/thisbluewall
Summary: a series of one-shots from my fandoms! i get a prompt (usually a dialoge one) and then write something off of it.thats it really! enjoy :)there are no crossovers btw, each chapter will be dedicated to a specific ship/fandom/person/etc
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. fierrochase 1

**Author's Note:**

> background: alex and magnus are the lead roles in a play and neither want to be the one to wear the dress at the "wedding"
> 
> prompt: “Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.” They stuck their chin out defiantly. “You’re the bride.”
> 
> (edited for like giving alex an actual name lol)

“Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.” Alex stuck their chin out defiantly. “You’re the bride.”

Magnus gave an exasperated groan, running his hands through his tangled blond hair. "Well, I'm not a girl, so there."

Alex rolled their eyes. "Toxic masculinity much? Plus I'm not one either, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦," They mocked, sticking out their tongue like a petty little kid in an argument. For someone that kills people every other day (most often Magnus), they were not very mature. However, that was one of the things about them that Magnus adores about them, although if he said it they would go on another murder chase after him.

Something snapped in front of his eyes. "Helloooooooo. Anybody in there?" Knuckles rapped on his forehead as two different colored eyes stared at him in bemusement. "Ah, there you are. Spacing out is really your thing, huh?"

Magnus half-heartedly flipped them off, showing a smile when they let out a laugh. "Okay but we seriously need to figure out who has to wear the dress. The play is tomorrow," he started before Alex put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh, stop worrying so much."

"Alex-"

"Nuh-uh, none of that." With that gleam in their eyes, he had to comply. 

Magnus began his sentence carefully. "Alright, not going to worry, but we really do need to figure something out." 

Alex tapped a finger on their chin, pondering ideas, or perhaps wondering if they had time to see Sam later. It was difficult to tell. "How about this," They announced with a dramatic flair of their wrist. "We both wear suits!!"

The look he gave them made flowers shrivel up from the sheer amount of exasperation it held. "There is a bride and a groom. One of us has to wear a dress and a suit."

They gave a bright smile that said 'don't argue with me unless you want to lose your head'. "Welp," they said cheerfully, "not anymore. C'mon, let's go suit shopping." Magnus let himself get dragged along by the green and pink gremlin that goes by the name Alex Fierro.


	2. killugon 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "and then u kissed me and my heart did that flippy over thing, and it never really did that before so..,that was nice" 
> 
> ima edit the prompt a little for grammar and shit obviously but there ya go
> 
> killugon!! bc i’m in killugon hell rn and i love it

Gon kissed Killua. He 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 Killua. On the lips.

Gon has very soft lips. He had soft lips and soft skin and he was just so, so soft.

Meanwhile, Killua's heart did a little flippy over thing, kinda like doing a gymnastics routine with the thrill of jumping into cold water. Except a much nicer thrill. This was a very new feeling, and to be honest, it was one that Killua could live with.

After a second spent on his lips, Gon pulled away. His cheeks were dusted red like somebody sprinkled carnation petals on them. His eyes were wide and sparkling, and his expression full of hope and worry and most of all 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"W-was that okay?" He stuttered out, the usual confidence fading away.

Killua stared at him for a second (god he was gorgeous) before stepping back and chuckling. "Idiot." He walked back up until he was nose-to-nose with Gon. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Killua grinned slightly before whispering into his ear, "How's this for an answer?"

This time, it was Killua who kissed Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this!


End file.
